Chibi Parents
by animeloverhomura
Summary: Conan and Haibara have a bit of a parental relationship with the detective boys. Watch how that impacts the people around them.
1. Chapter 1

Just so we're clear, this is not an AiCon fic. I like the pairing but prefer them as siblings, this is just based off my observation on their relationship with the Detective Boys. I don't pair Haibara with Conan because I think they would make really cute siblings, Akai because while they have amazing chemistry he dated her sister, or Mitsuhiko because the age difference creeps me out and he likes her more on a role model puppy love type of relationship.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

""What were you all thinking?!"" Conan and Haibara yelled simultaneously, having both finally caught up with the "Detective Boys.' The kids had the dignity to at least look guilty as they shifted from side to side and stared off into space.

"Well, we didn't think it would-" Mitsuhiko started, then stopped as he realized that the exact reason Conan and Haibara were mad at them was because they did not think. If Mitsuhiko was being honest, it was pretty hard to defend what they had just done. As usual, the group had run into a murder while they were out on a camping trip. Despite the warnings by Kogoro, Takagi, Sato, Megure, and most notably Conan and Haibara the three actual kids had decided to try to sneak into the cave where the body was found, and almost got killed in the process. Due to being in the area from a person pretending to be Kaito Kid, Nakamori was asked to help out (not sure if this would work but just go with it for now). While Conan and Haibara went to go check on something with the professor, leaving the other adults present in charge of the kids (because let's be honest, Conan and Haibara are really the guardian figures to them, not the professor) they had been able to sneak away and go to the cave. One of the suspects was there and had a gun, leading them to be captured for the purpose of being used as hostages. It was only due to Conan and Haibara having a bad feeling and rushing back to the camp that they were saved.

"""We're all very sorry.""" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta said in sync as they let their heads face the ground of the camping area and let their shoulders drop. Suddenly, Conan and Haibara felt slightly guilty, as they knew they were partly to blame for the whole situation through their constant reckless behavior in front of other murderers.

"Look, I'm not that mad," Conan started allowing them to look up at him in hope, "but when me and Haibara do something dangerous we have already weighed all of our options and are very careful. I don't want to hear of you doing something like this without us again ok?" Ayumi and the boys were able to feel a bit better at that, nodding to show their understanding that they would need to be more careful in the future.

"I do hope that you're aware this is partly your fault." Haibara said directed at Conan.

"I know, I'll pay more attention. But still I don't want you all trying something like this again. You were very risky and worried Haibara and me a lot. I don't want you trying something like that again right." He got the nod he wanted, then dismissed them, "It's fine now, why don't you go home and rest. You all had a tiring day and it would be best for you to relax a bit. We can continue on this tomorrow."

Smirking as the kid's left, Kogoro giggled, "So what? Are you guys their parents now?"

"That does **not** by any means make you off the hook!" Haibara yelled, sending Kogoro a glare that would make lions back off if they had any survival instincts. "Just because the kids were ok in the end, it does not mean I'm ignoring that you still let them be in a lot of danger. This could have turned out much worse if the two of us had not shown up, I do hope you've learned you lesson."

"But-"

"No Takagi-keiji!" Conan yelled, "You should have taken better care of them."

Haibara added, "Just because you know them well should not instantly cause you to trust them!"

"Being present at a large amount of murders-"

"And suicides-"

"And fires-"

"And thieveries"

"And general crimes should not lead you to treat them differently from normal kids!" they two finished. It was actually quite a hilarious scene to see police officers and a famous detective lectured like they were children my two apparent kids. "Now, what have you all learned from this?!" Haibara continued.

""Not to do anything that could endanger the kids without your permission…"" Takagi, Nakamori and Kogoro finished, rubbing sore ears that were red from her yelling. They bent over in shame and submission at the girl with a more intimidating presence than a group of mass murders. For a kid, she had quite the strong lungs.

"And Sato-keiji, Megure-keibu, what will happen if we leave you alone with the kids?" Conan asked, giving them an arrogant smirk that he gave to criminals when he knew he had them completely cornered.

"To not treat them differently than normal kids!" Sato said, giving a small salute for she had seen what Conan could do to someone when they did not listen to him through some of the murders they met at.

"To be very careful and make sure they stay safe." Megure continued, also giving a salute for having some respect for Conan due to the regularly occurring times they worked together.

"Good job." The two not-children finished giving the adults one last smirk before switching back into kid-mode. Conan put on an innocent smile and started walking back to the car while talking with Haibara about the Gomura movie the kids had brought them to a while ago. The police officers and detective breathed a heavy sigh of relief and either thanked any god they could think of that they were still alive or started to make their way home, pretending that the encounter had not completely terrified them. In the background, Agasa Hiroshi wondered if it was those two who were actually in charge of the police rather than the superintendent.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is based on Detective Conan chapter 549 p.11. We'll see how this goes.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Subaru Okiya sat the curry down on the desk in front of the trio of kids who were playing a game at the Kudo mansion. The kids had wanted to come and try the new game that had just come out on the huge console at the mansion, and had not yet had anything to eat that Sunday.

"So, Conan-kun and Haibara-san aren't with you today?" He asked in his pleasant persona as the simple, unremarkable, graduate student staying in that house for a while. "I usually see all of you together."

"No…" Genta began to grumble, "they're off doing something top secret that doesn't include us again. We're supposed to be the Shounen Tantei, but they always do things by themselves." The other two excitedly nodded in angry agreement.

 _That_ had the Akai Shuichi side of him very interested. What could two, admittedly abnormal, children have to do that would not involve their friends? Now, mind you, that special side of Subaru would not be at all interested if it weren't for the fact that one of the kids was the girl he had been tasked to protect, and the other being the genius who had faked his death and led to him being able to protect the other one.

"Did they tell you anything about what they were doing?" One, simple question. One question that could hold secrets people would kill to know if they knew the full story and the answer was possibly hidden in the minds of three perfectly normal children.

"No, I wonder what make Conan-kun and Ai-chan so different from us?" Ayumi asked as she focused her attention on the game, upset that her crush and best friend were always keeping secrets hidden from the group.

"Super powers?" Genta asked, making a suggestion that made as much sense to him as any.

Subaru could not help himself and gave a full laugh at that. Not a fake one but even the Akai Shuichi that he kept hidden inside of himself was amused at that comment. "Well, I suppose that could be the case." And in a way it was. The intelligence of the two kids could be considered superpowers, they were so far ahead of everyone else.

Even if he was right, and Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai made up Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho, it was still so far outside the realms of normalcy that they could easily be considered super powered beings. Completely disregarding the fact that shrinking humans, by all forms of common sense, should be impossible, there were still a large number of irregularities anyone who spent enough time could find between the two. A sixteen-year-old smart enough to go toe to toe with some of the smartest minds of the world's biggest criminal organization and different government bodies with only his brain was certainly unusual.

He knew for a fact that he and Furuya Rei were also far ahead of the boundary, so he was not really the best person to say that, but considering that they were both older and in situations that allowed them weapons or physical fighting it was absolutely amazing that he could keep up. No, maybe sometimes even surpass.

It was no debate that he, Furuya Rei, and even other members of the FBI or PSB were better at field work. They were better at staying calm and handling any amount of pressure or odd situation that came their way, but Conan was likely to be unparalleled in understanding what happened and coming up with a plan to counter the enemy.

"So, Subaru-san? What do you think?" Genta asked him, as the other two looked up at him with expectant eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat the question?" Akai disappeared with that sentence and Subaru Okiya came back to the surface.

"We asked you what kind of superpower you think Conan and Haibara have." Wow, the kids were really getting all into this, weren't they. It was always nice to see innocent eyes, it had helped him shake out of his mental walls that were built when Akemi died.

"Well, maybe Conan-kun can look into the past or predict the future. And Haibara can read minds." The children applauded at his suggestions and went back to debating what sort of abilities Conan and Haibara could have. He could easily picture the two not-kids walking in the Kudo house to find their friends debating what sort of supernatural abilities they possessed.

Haibara would just look away and make a sarcastic comment like, ' _supernatural abilities, they says_ ' while Conan would look at them in disbelief and lose all form of coherent speech. 'Oh, yes, that will be fun.' was the last thought Subaru had before allowing the kids to continue playing.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is going to be more serious. I wouldn't say I hate the Shounen Tantei, but I do have to admit they heavily annoy me sometimes. Something like this would fix that because the main problem I have with them is that they never learn from their mistakes. I get that it always works out but if they get anywhere near as scared as the manga makes them seem to be then they would learn not to pull something like what they did in movie 20. (not canon, I know, just an example)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Promise me…" Conan breathed out as he lay bleeding on the ground at a construction sight. His eyes were starting to glaze over, but the bullet wound was not deep enough to kill him.

A voice, the voice of the man who had just shot Conan finally spoke, "Because your Vermouth's favorite I won't kill them. But if I ever find them again then they are going to die. I'll leave that scar your going to get from the shot as a reminder." Ayumi, failing to try fighting tears, began to remember how stupid they were to lead to a situation like this.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 _They were stupid. The police had told them not to go investigation on their own. Conan and Haibara had been acting weird all day and had demanded that they not get involved with the case. But as Genta pointed out Conan always gets all the good parts and they never get to do anything. Mitsuhiko theorized that the culprit would be looking for a flash drive the police had taken from the crime scene, so, in an act of absolute childish naivety, they stole the flash drive from the police and ran away with it. Soon, they found, they had been right._

 _A man, wearing all black clothing, first tried to get them to peacefully hand over the flash drive. When that failed he pulled out a gun and demanded that they hand the drive over. Genta in an act of sheer bravery/stupidity, followed what he had seen Conan do once on the bus jack and instead said, 'Yeah, right. When this is over your just going to kill us anyway, am I wrong?' The man knew they were right, so he instead just started shooting his gun. Without Conan to give them instructions they were not able to do anything but run away. With Mitsuhiko having a deep gash in his leg, and Genta one in his arm, the trio was cornered with no escape._

" _Help us Conan-kun!" Ayumi yelled in one final act of desperation. Then, it worked. He appeared and stood protectively in front of them, and began having an odd conversation with the criminal._

" _Baijiu, right?" Conan had said. "I don't suppose I could convince you to drop the gun." The criminal had death glared instead of shoot._

" _Well, you saved my life in Gunma, even if you didn't know it was me. So I'm not going to kill you anyways. But they are an entirely different story."_

" _What exactly do you think they saw? They don't even know you, there's nothing for them to tell anyone."_

" _I need the flash drive they have."_

 _Silence. "The one containing the information on how to unlock the safe at Nagano? I'm just warning you, the information is probably all coded."_

" _Not my problem. Make them hand it over." He said more harshly than before._

" _Genta," Conan whispered hurriedly, "give me the flash drive." After he picked it up from Genta's palm he started walking over to the man._

" _Oh, you're just going to give it to me? How nice."_

" _Of course not. I sent the information over to a friend of mine. So either we are going to be able to decode it first, or you'll be able to get it back to the person who knows the code and have them crack it. All I'm doing is turning this into a race." Conan looked up, "Besides, it's for money. It's not something worth sacrificing three human lives for." The man smirked at Conan's declaration while the others cowered in the corner._

 _Then, everything went wrong. The man picked up the flash drive, then shot Conan in the stomach._

" _As a reminder."_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"All of you, calm down. I won't die. But I want you to all promise me that if I tell you that you need to listen to me, you need to do that. I was lucky. This is one of maybe 4 people in that organization who I was able to stop from killing you. Please promise me."

Tears streaking down their faces they started to yell something unrecognizable that sounded along the lines of, "I promise." Finally, Haibara came with a first aid kit and brought Conan to the professor.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

So, Conan got hurt. It's always nice for him to seem human again. I don't know if this will be the last chapter or if I'm going to continue. As I said earlier, I want the detective boys to mess up and have Conan pay the price, so that they can learn that there are times that they should not do anything. That way Conan can ask them to promise to not do anything when the organization is involved. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry for calling you both out here…" Edogawa Conan trailed off then looked up at Subaru and Amuro, "but I'm a bit worried about something that the kids say they want to investigate." They were at a new state of the art chemistry lab that Hakase was invited to so he decided to take everyone. Kogoro, Ran, Sonoko, Conan, the Detective Boys, Haibara and Hakase were all exploring the lab, looking at different chemicals.

"It's not a problem, what is it that worried you?" Akai asked, going straight to business.

"Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, can you come here for a moment?" the kids all ran up hearing the voice of their 'leader' asking them for help. "Could you tell me what it is you heard hear when you and your parents came to find out how to get here again?"

"Oh, we saw a bad guy!" All three who were mentally adults gave a confused expression at his confident statement, "She was wearing all black and had really blond hair and said creepy things in English that sounded like an e oth od evil aise ead aist eam ime."

Conan cupped his hand and thought about what they heard. An oth od evil ecaus aise ead aist eam ime. Can be oth god eliv becaus aise dead aist seam ime. We can be both God and Devil because we are trying to raise the dead against the stream of time. Conan's eyes widened in shock, his expression turning into fear for a brief moment.

Conan shook off the expression of fear and turned of the kids, "Thank you, that was all I needed. Why don't you go play."

Mitsuhiko started, "But you can't always be the only one to-"

"Promise me!" Conan looked them straight in their eyes and let a bit of his fear show through. The kids, all well aware of what happened last time they disobeyed him when he got this serious looked at each other and agreed. "Alright, why don't you have some fun then?"

"What happened?" Furuya asked, not sure why that particular phrase would worry him so much.

"I know someone who heard Vermouth say a phrase like that before. They wrote that she said something like we can be both god and devil because we're trying to raise the dead against the dead against the stream of time. It's a bit of a long shot but I think it would be worth it to feel concerned."

"Right, so what should we do?" Akai asked, aware that nowadays most things that had to do with the organization were his call with all the information he had.

"Well I think you could- **Hey wait, don't mix those two Uncle!** " The startled cry was soon followed by him sprinting off in the direction of Kogoro Mouri who was in the process of mixing two dangerous chemicals. A quick look around showed that the man who was meant to be supervising them was currently asleep on a bench nearby.

Conan sprinted as fast as his small legs could carry him and stopped the impending explosion from occurring. A sigh of relief as he walked back to the two people he had asked to come when his eyes focused behind them followed by a shout of " **Ayumi, don't put that in your hair!** " as he ran past them.

Conan turned around and began walking to the two of them only to see Genta trying to eat another chemical he found on a shelf. " **Genta! Stop, don't eat that!** "

Returning to the two he had asked to come, " **Mitsuhiko, you can't mix those two!** "

" **Uncle, that isn't the same type of alcohol you drink! Put it down!** "

" **Sonoko, that isn't make up! Don't put it on your face!** "

" **Ran, stay away from that chemical, it can cause disease if you smell too much of it!** "

" **Haibara… that project is a secret company experiment, you can't just go changing it just because you have more knowledge in this particular field than their scientists.** "Haibara looked up from the lab she was looking through the notes of and sent Conan a glare as if to say, 'but they're doing this all wrong, I know how they should go about this better then they do!'

Returning to Furuya and Akai Conan pointed to some chairs and said, "This might take a while so maybe you can sit down while I deal with thi- **Genta, don't touch that!** "

Furuya and Akai each gave a smirk that said, 'He's like parents for them. He is helping us take down the organization while also being the responsible adult that appears in sleeping Kogoro while also being the cute kid who is just really into mysteries. He is their caretaker.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Have a nice day everyone!" Kobayashi-sensei yelled to her students as they left the building. She gave a slight yawn and turned to sit down at her desk when she saw some of her students hadn't left the room yet. One student, Conan, came up to her with his entourage of friends and looked up to her with a smile.

"Did you have fun at the concert yesterday?"

"Yes, it was lots of fun. A bit loud for my tastes but I'm glad I went, it was-"

"What concert are you both talking about?" Mitsuhiko interrupted, thoroughly confused. He looked between Conan and his teacher for answers.

Kobayashi smiled at her curious students. "I went to a performance yesterday called the 'color of sound', it's something I was looking forward to for a long time, guess I forgot to tell you all about it. Wait, Conan-kun, how did you know?"

Everyone still in the classroom looked at Conan with an unusual amount of interest. Conan always knew things they didn't but that seemed a bit extreme.

A familiar smirk covered his face as he began explaining. "You had two cups of coffee today instead of the usual one. That could just mean you didn't sleep well or slept in but if that was the case it would be unlikely that you would get here as early as you did and still have enough time to make yourself coffee. That means that you likely knew this was going to happen and you decided to plan accordingly for this specific day. You can't have gone to a party with Shiratori due to him being on a stakeout yesterday night-"

""-How do you know that?"" Kobayashi and Genta asked at the same time to which Kobayashi continued with, "I thought the officers who were going on the stakeout where to be kept hidden, there shouldn't have been any way for you to find out."

Smiling embarrassed Conan scratched the back of his neck and answered, "I may or may not have run into him last night and solvedamurderwithhimthatjusthappenedtohappen."

"Figures." Haibara smirked, giving him a knowing look that he blushed to. "Please continue."

"Huh? Oh, right. So you couldn't have been with Shiratori but you also rarely go somewhere alone at night if it's not educational. Then I remembered that your pen is a special one that was only sold at three concerts for a specific band so you must have been a big fan. They sell for a high price so no one would just give one away or let you buy it for a normal price. They had another concert yesterday so that's where I thought you might have been."

"I-I see."

"I'm still confused." Genta tilted his head sideways while Ayumi laughed.

Shaking his head at their antics Conan directed them out the door. "Don't forget you still wanted to try and get that Kamen Yaiba toy, if you want it then you're going to have to leave now."

The kids were all so cute, Haibara and Conan were leading them while the other three followed behind faithfully. Still it was a bit weird Conan was able to figure so much out about her from just a few inconsistencies. In fact, he was full of weird moments like that.

Kobayashi leaned back as she remembered the day a magazine author came to the school to interview her kids.

" _...the police told me that murders can be solved by them. Especially by the boy named Edogawa Conan."_

" _Aren't your eyes hurt?"_

" _Last night I stayed up a bit late checking the tests so I'm a bit tired."_

" _Then it's an allergy."_

" _It can't be, I was so healthy when I was young!"  
"An allergy comes from the body producing the allergy for a degree then showing symptoms. Though healthy plenty of people get it at 20 - 30 years old."_

No way was he a normal kid, though Kobayashi was willing to let that slide. She cared too much about her students to look into their personal lives if she didn't believe they were in any kind of danger.

Sometimes though, he and Haibara reminded her more of adults than kids. She knew kids better than almost anyone and she was sure that they never acted the way those two occasionally did. She was happy though, them showing her that probably meant they trusted her.

Regardless, every time she saw the detective boys walking around it seemed more like two parents watching over their kids or babysitters watching over their charges.

"Well, not like it's any of my business." Kobayashi muttered as she continued cleaning the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Genta rubbed his stomach, hungry. He hadn't gotten to eat lunch yet that day and it was starting to seep away his energy.

When Conan noticed he laughed and walked over to a nearby stand, buying a crepe then giving it to Genta. Taking the crepe Genta smiled then stopped the moment Conan turned away.

Wasn't it weird how much he was relying on Conan? It was turning out to be the same way he relied on him mom and dad.

Shouldn't it not work that way? Their relationship should be that of equals, not him looking up to Conan as almost a parent.

It made no sense. What was so different about Conan that caused Genta to look at him that way? It wasn't anything physical, Genta towered over Conan by at least a head's height. Then was it his intelligence?

Genta was not particularly smart but he could tell that Conan was not normal. He was much smarter than even the police officers they met on cases. Regardless of how Genta proclaimed himself the leader of the group every member knew it was really Conan.

So was the intelligence of the other boy the thing that made them all follow him? Genta didn't think so. Mitsuhiko was also smart and Genta knew plenty of bullies picked on smart kids for their intelligence but no one ever did that to Conan. It was like there was something that made everyone else want to follow his footsteps no matter where they went.

Then what was it that made Conan the unofficial leader of their group and have the respect of every kid in the school?

Maturity. A word Genta had heard him mom say before popped into his head. There was something more mature about Conan than could be found in anyone else and even in some adults. Conan had confidence him himself, he knew exactly what to do at all times and projected an aura that said exactly that.

Conan was as mature as adults in some areas. The uncle he was staying with was much less mature than Conan was most of the time. Genta's dad had said that it was fine to drink (he did run a bar) but people who spent most of their time wasting money on drinking were not to be trusted or respected. (Sorry Kogoro fans but you have to admit that he isn't responsible or any sort of respectable adult…)

There was Haibara too. She felt different than Conan, like her views of the world were, while not wrong, filtered. She was always suspicious of other people and always untrusting. While occasionally coming off as more mature she was always seeing the world in a bias lense. No one could be trusted to her and any act of kindness from someone she didn't know meant something else was going on.

Both of them had become parents to the detective boys, they were always like that and had been from when they met.

They were a bit strange.

But Genta decided he liked spending time with them just the same.

Mitsuhiko sighed. He was already tired from staying up late camping with the other detective boys the night before and now Conan's luck got them involved in a murder. Again.

Usually he would be excited about getting involved in a case like the time he once told Megure, 'We're the detective boys. We can't help it if cases come to us.' That would be his usual reaction, it was a different case when he had trouble walking in a straight line due to his exhaustion. Of all times for this to have happened.

Conan looked miserable as well, he had been running around with them the previous night but he had been trying to stop his friends from breaking something. Once he calmed them down they were yelled at for when they succeeded in breaking a cup they brought. It was weird how Mitsuhiko considered the child who was the same age as him a guardian of his, someone who would look after him and always be able to fix everything.

To him Conan resembled an older brother or role model, not at all a kid who might be a bit younger than him. Same with Haibara.

For a while he had a crush on Haibara. She was amazing and intelligent and cool. Now though, he noticed he was thinking about her the same way he thought about him mom. She always knew what to do but that didn't mean she was invincible.

He had seen her scared before, worried, uncertain. It was different from when it happened to Ayumi or Genta or himself though. When it happened to her it looked like she thought they would all die if they made a single mistake. Mitsuhiko remembered seeing her and Conan truly angry in those rare times.

It was completely different from when Genta's food was taken or when Ayumi got into an argument with one of the other girls or when he was angry at someone who bullied him. When that happened it was always a hot burst of emotion that controlled their actions but was over something silly.

When it happened to the those two it was terrifying. A cold anger that had their emotions power their minds to impossible levels. It was also almost always over the three of them getting into danger, always over something more important.

Conan and Haibara always protected them. Taking the positions of their role models and teachers and guardians and parents all at once. The detective boys had two members that were different from everyone else their age. Sure, all of them could be considered different for being detectives and constantly running into murders but Conan and Haibara were different.

They were too smart, too mature, too different from normal kids.

And Mitsuhiko found that he wouldn't want it any other way.

Ayumi smiled as she watched the TV tell her about a new store openning up. It was a Kamen Yaiba store that would allow birthday parties to be held there.

She was giving a slight jump of excitement with every word the TV said. It would be so much fun! She and Mitsuhiko and Genta would all have tons of fun trying out the different Yaiba candy and the different Yaiba based games.

Conan and Ai-chan… might not have quite as much fun.

Sure, she knew they would come. They always came along on the adventures the other three members had. Mostly to look after them but it was Kamen Yaiba. They must have some fun when they come with the group.

Ayumi frowned in annoyance. It had been eating at her for a while but now it was starting to consume her. Those two were just too different.

She had just seen them for their camping trip and the oddities would become even more apparent. As much as they were when she thought about them the differences in personality became much stronger when she actually interacted with the two.

Something about them had maturity in it. The maturity was different from the kind she felt from her mom. While it did feel the same in that they would be able to take responsibility for anything that happened it was still off. It felt slightly less experienced- like they had matured a great deal far, far too soon for their age.

But it also felt darker. Like they could never be fooled and like they had seen all evil in the world and survived. It felt that while they didn't have enough experience to know what to do in every situation through that they could use their brains and view of the world to make it through. They let their emotions take control a bit more than they should but they also were better at dealing with consequences. The two of them could take the darker side of life head on without a second thought.

It scared Ayumi. It felt like the two of them might disappear.

Ayumi relied on them now- almost as much as she relied on her parents because they were always there to help them when there was trouble. What scared her was the fact that it might not stay that way.

As a social girl Ayumi was enormously skilled at learning the emotions of her friends. She would watch them and be able to tell if something was wrong with them. She did the same thing with all her close friends: Genta and Mitsuhiko and Haibara and Conan. Sometimes, when he thought there was nobody looking, Conan would stare enviously out the window during class and look like he wished he could be anywhere except where he was.

Not in the normal childish way of not wanting to be at school.

Not in the normal childish way of being bored with the lesson and wanting to go home.

In the old, tired way of cursing the world for his luck and being willing to do anything to leave the world he was in. To leave the world where he was Ran-neechan's brother and lived at the Mouri detective agency and went to school with them. He looked like he wanted to run away from his life as Edogawa Conan and never look back.

Ai-chan was different. She would become terrified. Like Conan, it wasn't normal fear a child will have when they find something new.

No. This was the pure, unhidden terror of having your life at stake. Of feeling like there was nothing you could do and that everyone you cared about would die.

Ayumi didn't want those two to leave but she didn't know anything she could do to make them feel like they didn't have to. She knew there was plenty to the world she couldn't understand but she wanted to at least understand her friends.

There was so much Ayumi didn't know about them but she did know they were always protecting the other detective boys from the evil that hid in shadows.

It made her sad sometimes that they wouldn't trust the others enough to let them help. She wanted to make them feel happier even if she was glad they were being protected.

They were like her parents. Even with how weird their maturity was they protected her from everything she couldn't see.

Ayumi didn't want them to leave. So even if they were stuck because of something that made them have those terrified or sad expressions she was glad it existed. It let Conan and Ai stay with her for now. Regardless of how weird they could be she was happy like this.

Conan and Ai were her family.

More than anything Ayumi wanted their lives to stay that way.

So sorry for ending on something that was a bit depressing but I thought that sense Ayumi was the most social out of all of them she would be able to tell even more was off. I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not but for now I'll say it is. Hope you enjoyed, I thought they sometimes make a cute family!


End file.
